


Fear of water could save a boy

by C_inthe_Dark



Category: Holly's heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_inthe_Dark/pseuds/C_inthe_Dark
Summary: Nicks father have returned home from prison to drag Nick back down to his reaserved flat  with Hades.Friends and others have begun to notice the changes.Meatwhile Joel have started to feel things thet puts his relationship with his dad on the test.





	Fear of water could save a boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two years after the final episode of the Australian serie Holy's heroes.  
> It's not a well known series because it was originally a kids show but I have changed the contents to more mature elements.

In progress


End file.
